1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the processing of schedule information stored within a terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for preventing missed schedule information and repeatedly executed schedule information according to a change of local time in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable terminals support scheduling services for processing schedule information when a preset time arrives. The schedule information may be input either through an external server or may be directly input by a user.
FIG. 1 is a flowchart of a conventional procedure of processing a schedule within a terminal according to the prior art. In step S101, a schedule is set either by an external server or by a user. The schedule may be set by setting a “Timer/Base” indicating the time for execution of a schedule, a “Timer/Rule” indicating a repeated execution condition (e.g. every day or every week), and a task to be executed when the preset time is identical with the condition that is set. Herein, the task may include information input in order to access a specific site and download content when a preset time and condition are satisfied. Alternatively, the task may be to alarm the user that the time and condition have been satisfied. In step S102, it is determined if the set scheduling is active. As a result of the determination in step S102, when the set scheduling is active, it is determined if the input schedule satisfies the set time and condition in step S103. As a result of the determination in step S103, when the input schedule satisfies the set time and condition, the input task is executed in step S104. In step S105, it is determined if an effective period and repeated execution frequency of the schedule have expired. For example, the input schedule may be repeatedly reported to a user up to a predetermined number of times during a specific time period. When each of the determination steps is not satisfied, each step is repeatedly performed. As a result of the determination in step S105, when the effective period and repeated execution frequency of the schedule have expired, the input schedule service is terminated. However, when the local time changes due to the movement of a terminal into another area or due to the application of daylight saving time, a reference time that is used as a standard by which to compare the inputted schedule time, is changed into the modified local time either by an external server or through direct input by a user. In this case, when the reference time was changed into the time in the earlier time zone prior to the time change, information of the schedule already executed may be repeatedly processed. When the reference time is changed into the time of a new time zone that is later than the time before the change, schedules to be executed during the time that is skipped are missed.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for input schedule management when a reference time within a terminal is changed according to a local time.